worldofmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Flayed Disciple
Flayed Disciple are an English death metal/thrash metal band from Taunton, UK. Their debut album Death Hammer was recorded in February 2012 at Foel Studio, Wales, with producer Chris Fielding. They are signed to Irish record label - Grindscene Records. In July, 2010, Flayed Disciple participated in and won Bloodstock Open Air's Metal 2 The Masses competition, at Champions, Bournemouth. That won them a place on the New Blood Stage at Bloodstock Open Air festival, in Derby. Five bands (Flayed Disciple, Headstone Down, Chaosbomb, Karrion and Ruins of Earth) performed thirty-minute sets, to be judged by Bloodstock New Blood Stage organiser – Simon Hall (Beholder) The winners were announced on the night after all bands had played. They were then invited back to Bloodstock Open Air to play on the Sophie Lancaster stage in 2012. After playing at Bloodstock, the band started to gain momentum. They were booked onto a tour with Swedish death metal band Aeon and Earache Records - Cerebral Bore. That tour included a slot on the Neurotic Deathfest, Tilburg, Holland. Their self titled EP has been reviewed countless times, in a positive way more often than not and have become a presence in the major music magazines such as Metal Hammer, Terrorizer Magazine and Zero Tolerance. Many live reviews can be found on the internet. The album Death Hammer was released on May 28, 2012, by Irish label Grindscene Records. There are many reviews online and in print. Musical style and reception The music of Flayed Disciple is composed by every band member; the lyrics are written by Tolfree and Whyte. According to Terrorizer Magazine, Flayed Disciple plays "soldering-iron hot, thrashing death metal". Their lyrical content has come up against some controversy in recent times, as the themes of serial killers, rape, murder, paedophilia and atheism feature in almost every song. The musical style is heavily influenced by the early 80's thrash metal scene from the Bay Area of California. Bands such as Megadeth, Metallica and Slayer are the reason they started writing music. Recently, heavier bands such as Cannibal Corpse, Napalm Death and Deicide have provided the influence they needed to go from a thrash band to a thrash/death crossover. It's worth noting that Flayed Disciple did not have a bass player for three years after former bassist (and original member) Nathan Bartley left the band in 2009 to become a full time hippie. The bass parts on the 2010 EP were recorded by Lead Guitarist Thurston Howe. They found Welsh bass player Paul Williams at the end of 2011, completing the line up ready to record their first album. The band have created a mascot for themselves, in the form of a drawn zombie character, oddly known as 'Steve'. The idea for this was inspired by Eddie from Iron Maiden and Vic Rattlehead from Megadeth. Steve appears on all the bands merchandise and artwork, as well as featuring in the lyrics. Band members ;Current * Tim 'Death Chuggin' Whyte - Vocals * Thurston Howe - Lead Guitars * Jon Whitfield - Guitars * Phil Tolfree - Drums * Paul Williams - Bass Guitar ;Past members * Gar Boulton - Vocals (2008) * Nathan Bartley - Bass (2008–2009) Discography ;Albums * Death Hammer (2012) ;EPs * Self Titled (2010) * Drawn Viscera (2008) External links * Official website Category:English bands Category:Death metal bands